The present utility model relates to a ball pick-up box, and more especially, to a billiard table ball pick-up box capable of reducing the transportation cost.
Many billiard tables are provided with a ball pick-up box, such as foosball tables, air hockey tables, or multifunctional game tables. The space of containers will be wasted due to a large gap between the integrated side covers of the existing billiard table ball pick-up box when multiple side covers are stacked together during transport. However, unnecessary transportation costs will be increased indirectly as the freight is collected based on the container volume.